Betrothed
by well i wish i was a cullen
Summary: what would you do if you find out you are a princess and betrothed. turns out bella swan doesnt care.


_**Princess Isabella**_

……………………………………………………………………......

"Beep, beep, beep, beep…."

"Why in the hell did Uncle Albee have to get me an alarm clock last Christmas?" Bella groaned incoherently.

"Because he didn't know what else to get you" retorted her mother Renee who was very protective over her younger brother even if he did have terrible ideas when it came to Christmas gifts.

"Well next year tell him a book will do just fine." She grumbled back, sitting up and rubbing her eyes of the sleepy crust that was always left in the morning.

"Humph" Renee huphed as she ambled out of the room over the countless stacks of books and CD's that littered the floor of the claustrophobic bedroom that was Bella's.

Bella then proceeded to crawl out of bed and into the shower, letting the scolding hot water that she had always favoured rinse out the strawberry shampoo and conditioner combination down her back. When she was done she lopped to the tiny wardrobe that resided in the corner of her room and pulled out the first things her hands touched, which happened to be blue skinny jeans, a red tank top and a black boyfriend cardigan. She pulled them on quickly cursing loudly when she fell over trying to pull on her jeans, chucked her hair in to a ponytail and trawled down the stairs for the usual lecture from Renee about the use of language under her roof. Luckily this morning Renee had already gone to work because Bella was running so late so the lecture would have to wait until after school.

After grabbing a granola bar, her coat and her book bag, throwing on her black converse and locking the front door behind her she jumped into her rusty old truck, the only vehicle she could afford since Charlie died and left them with insurmountable debts, and drove the twenty minutes to her own personal hell, Forks High School. Bella was not the type to make easy friends; it wasn't that she wasn't a nice person, quite the opposite actually she was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, but she didn't care what anybody thought about her. Bella Swan wasn't a "normal" girl as Jessica Stanley had once put it, she wasn't interested in fashion, makeup or boys, she just wanted to graduate out of this hell hole and get a big enough scholarship to get as far away as possible, maybe somewhere in Europe. The only people at Forks high Bella really got on with and could call her friends were Jake and Angela both of witch were a year younger than her. She pulled into the parking lot in her tank and expertly found and parked in a spot so tight that anyone else would have needed a new paint job and or wing mirror. To her horror the bell had already rang so she had to run to first period.

The day passed by in a blur, nothing interesting ever happened in this small town, she hated it she wanted nothing more than to escape this dreary, wet place she often referred to as the place people came to die. The familiar notes of "bliss" by Muse floated through her speakers as she tapped out the notes on the steering wheel the way she would have if she was in front of a piano, Renee had to sell theirs when Charlie died. When she pulled into the driveway she was greeted by a black Mercedes that was parked dead straight next to her mothers battered old blue Polo, the Mercedes was the kind of car she'd kill for, as much as she loved her truck she would like to have something that drove over 50 miles an hour. She walked into the house and called, "mom?"

"In the kitchen Bella," she heard her mother call back, "we have a visitor." Renee added when she rounded the corner into the tiny yellow kitchen.

And true enough sat in one of the rickety old chairs around the table was a man, not just a man, this guy looked stately. He had the blondest hair and bluest eyes Bella had ever seen, a deep contrast to her chocolate eyes and hair, which strangely she didn't share with either Charlie or Renee. He wore a white button down shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes; she could see a black blazer hanging over the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Hello Isabella," she internally flinched at the use of her full name, no one had called her that since she could talk and correct them, "my name is Jasper Whitlock and I am here to take you back home."

She looked at him with two things 1) shock she didn't even know the guy, he wasn't taking her anywhere. 2) Confusion was this guy completely insane she was home. He could see the looks she was giving him and decided it would probably have been a better idea to introduce himself fully before he told her he would be taking her home, he had been told that Renee had informed the girl of the situation and would be easy to deal with.

"I'm sorry I should probably introduce my self properly I'm Edward's cousin and your escort to Genovia." He finished hopping this would be the end of the conversation their flight took off in an hour.

"Um excuse me, but first of all who the hell is Edward? And second of all where the hell is Genovia?" she exclaimed now completely confused.

"What you were supposed to know all about this. Renee was supposed to tell you on you sixteenth birthday and prepare your things for someone to collect you just before your seventeenth." He said "did she never tell you?"

"No she didn't." she stated "Why don't you tell me what she neglected to…and you still haven't answered any of my questions."

"Well Renee, Elizabeth would be very disappointed in you. Well Isabella Edward is your betrothed and Genovia is…" he began.

She cut him off, "hang on a second here mate, what do you mean he's my betrothed?!"

"Well your grandfather King Henry promised his grandchildren to the grandchildren of his closest friend King Carlisle of England and considering your parents Elizabeth and Mason only had you, you were automatically promised to the eldest son at birth, Edward." He drawled on having heard the story repeated so many times during his childhood.

"What do you mean my grandfather KING HENRY? my grandfathers name was Joe and he was a post man, I think you have this all wrong. And my parents names are Renee and Charlie not Elizabeth and Mason, I don't know anyone by those names." She argued now extremely confused.

"Ah King Mason was afraid of this," Jasper mumbled, "Renee and Charlie were given you shortly after your first birthday due to a threat on your life, they were to look after you and prepare you for when you would return to Genovia with me when you were sixteen to be married and reunited with your parents. Unfortunately they died earlier this year so it will only be the first of those things I am afraid." He said regretfully he had been close with the King Mason and had volunteered him self to pick up the princess when the time came just before the king and his queen died. The queen had been a sweet woman and looked exactly like the chocolate haired beauty sat in front of him except for the eyes, Elizabeth had the most piercing blue eyes, it was apparent that Isabella received her eyes from her father.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Bella asked, "If they were king and queen what does that make me?"

"For now Princess Isabella Marrie Elizabeth Hanoverian of Genovia, soon to be queen of both Genovia and England seen as Edward is the heir to the throne there." He answered honestly in one breath.

"Oh my god!" Bella breathed, "When do we leave?" she added.

"Well, now actually. I suppose since you knew nothing of this you have nothing packed, I would quickly go and pack your favourite things, no clothes there will be acceptable ones at the palace waiting for you." Jasper replied.

"Okay" she shrugged and ran full pelt up the stairs. The only reason she was not outraged by any of this is because it gave her a way out of this hell hole, she would be a princess, and then one day queen of two counties every girls dream. The only downside was that she would have to marry this Edward guy, hopefully he wasn't too ugly and was easy enough to get along with, if not she would just grin and bare it she prayed for a way out of here and the heavens gave her one, it may not have been exactly what she had expected but it would do.

After packing her books, CD's and favourite items of clothing despite what Jasper had said, she came back down the stairs and followed Jasper out of the door without even a glance back at Renee who had lied to her through her entire life, not telling her even when she was supposed to on her sixteenth birthday. Jasper took her bag and threw it in the boot before opening the passenger door for her and climbing into the driver's side of the sleek black Mercedes. The drive to the airport was quiet but not awkward Bella had a feeling it would be impossible to be awkward around Jasper he just exuded calm. They pulled up directly on the airstrip and she was quickly ushered on to the private plain that sat on it while Jasper grabbed her bag.

"Watch your step my lady." said one of the flight attendants, as she climbed over the threshold of the jet. Bella just smiled at her, it would take a while to get used to being called things like "my lady". She sat in a seat at the front of the jet and pulled her iPod out of her pocket deciding to nap the whole plain ride she found them utterly boring and had no idea how far away Genovia was from Washington. In fact she still didn't really no where it was at all, but assumed it would be better than where she was.

Bella was shaken out of a sleep full of courts and balls, by Jasper who motioned for her to follow him off the plain into a limo that was waiting for them at the Genovia airstrip. The car drove them on a quite drive through the country side, Bella waited nervously until she saw it, "Is that it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes that's it Isabella" he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Please call me Bella I hate the name Isabella." She asked.

"It was your father's mother's name. She made him promises he would name his first daughter after her, lets just say that your mother wasn't best pleased." He laughed.

"Still Bella is much better. Isabella is just so formal." She cringed.

"Well you are a princess Bella, formal kind of comes with the job." He replied but using her chosen name.

"Yes I suppose" she sighed, "but still anyone that I am close with will call me Bella I will demand it, and that Jasper my friend includes you." She stated firmly.

At this point the car had pulled up the long driveway and a large white, stone castle loomed over them. Bella followed Jasper up the steps and into what she assumed was a throne room, he pushed the gold gilt doors open and held them for her and then turned to the four people stood in the room.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to some people before you get settled." Jasper said and gestured in the direction of a tall man in stately clothes, with golden blond hair almost as blonde as Jasper's. "Bella this is King Carlisle of England and this is his queen Esme." He said gesturing to a beautiful woman with caramel hair and soft green eyes the colour of grass; she smiled at Bella as Jasper introduced them. "My Lord and Lady this is Princess Isabella although she prefers just Bella."

"Nice to finally meet you my dear we have waited so long to meet the girl promised to Edward. I cant wait to welcome you to our family." Queen Esme said warmly.

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you my Lady." said King Carlisle in a gentle manner.

"I am thrilled to meet you as well your majesties." Bella replied politely but honestly.

Jasper pulled her away from the two and led her towards the two other people in the room.

"My Lady, this is Princess Alice of England. She also happens to be my wife." Jasper said proudly. Princess Alice was very short and had shoulder length black hair. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet obviously extremely excited.

"Hello Princess it is a pleasure to meet you." Bella said only to be attacked by the small pixy like girl into a hug that almost took the breath out of her. Bella hugged her back fiercely she had a feeling that her and Alice were going to be very close friends.

"I have waited so long to meet you, I have always wanted a sister!" Alice exclaimed Bella just laughed and let Alice go when Jasper cleared his throat rather loudly behind them; Alice stepped backwards with a smile on her face to match Bella's.

"My Lady this is Prince Edward, your betrothed." Jasper added while gesturing to a man with bronze hair and the deepest green eyes Bella had ever seen. This wasn't a man it was a god, no an Adonis. He was amazing, six foot two, lean but muscular you could tell even through his clothes, his gorgeous bronze hair glinted in the light thrown out by the chandelier and his mouth held a crocked grin as he appraised Bella in the same way she was appraising him. It appeared she wasn't a disappointment to him.

"Hello your majesty." Edward said while bowing his head.

"Hello my Lord." Bella returned with a smile and a slight nod.

Edward smiled back at her a wide grin.

"Well Princess," Alice interrupted, "me and mother have planned the wedding for next week on the anniversary of your parents wedding so we need to get you fitted in your dress as soon as you get settled."

"So soon?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes, so we only have the ret of this week to get to know each other before we are married, and then another two weeks before we are crowned king and queen of both our countries." Edward said with a grin.

"Well then we will just have to put time aside for getting to know each other then my Lord." Bella quirked Edward's smile grew impossibly wider.

"That we will my Lady." He replied.


End file.
